Security systems have generally been developed for detecting unwanted data. For example, unwanted data has generally included viruses, Trojans, etc. Oftentimes, such security systems include scanners for detecting unwanted data by scanning for known unwanted data. However, such scanning security systems have generally exhibited various limitations in situations where an on-access scan is performed after an on-demand scan.
For example, traditional scanning security systems are capable of avoiding multiple on-access scans when such scans utilize the same known unwanted data, thus preventing duplicate scans. However, such scanning security systems have been unable to avoid an on-access scan after an on-demand scan when such scans utilize the same known unwanted data. To this end, scanning security systems continue to be inefficient by performing duplicate scans of data in such situations.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.